une vie après la mort
by Mei-707
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Meï et Krystall

**Genre :** Général

**Rating :** K+

**Disclamer : **Cette fiction est la propriété privé de Krystall et Meï.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2052, cela fait déjà huit ans que la troisième guerre mondiale déchire la terre en deux. Les états unis, l'Europe et le Japon ont été totalement ravagé par des bombes atomiques et n'existe plus. Les réfugiés se trouvent, pour la plupart, dans la partie Sud de l'Amérique. Parmi ces réfugiés, deux petites filles venaient de perdre leurs parents

N'ayant rien manger depuis plusieurs jours, l'une des deux filles proposa une solution: se prostituer. Ambre, âgés de quelques jours de plus que son amie était une enfant adorable, gentille et plutôt candide. Elle sait pourtant prendre des décision importante et, âgé de 14ans, elle est mince, de taille moyenne, les cheveux long et brun ramené en arrière pour lui dégagé le visage, visage qu'illuminaient deux magnifiques yeux vert pale. Erine, elle aussi âgée de 14 ans, n'était bavarde qu'avec son amie qu'elle adorait plus que tout. Mince et de taille moyen, sa peau était très pale et lui donné un air malade. Ses cheveux long et noir lui arrivait jusqu'aux cuisse et derrière une frange un peu longue se cacher deux yeux gris en amande.

Erine accueillit l'idée de la prostitution avec peur. Ambre s'en cachait mais elle aussi le ressentait. Quand le soir arriva, elle partir aux derniers quartiers chaud existant et firent des vas et vient sur le trottoir. Devant elles une voiture s'arrêta. Une vitre tinté se baissa et derrière apparu un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années portant un uniforme militaire

- Que font deux enfants dans un endroit pareil ? Leur demanda-t-il

- Il...il faut payer d'abor, dit timidement Ambre.

- Montez si vous voulez échapper à cette vie de débauche et de faim. Je travail pour un nouvel ordre mondial.

Erine attrapa le poignet de son amie pour la faire reculer de quelque pas.

- Je n'ai pas confiance, je suis sur que ce pépé veux juste nous faire faire des cochonneries sans nous payer !

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ambre, imagine qu'il dit vrai…

- Moué… C'est vrai qu'il est en uniforme…Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? Lui demanda-t-elle

- On y va… De toute façon, lui où un autre c'est pareil…

Et il n'avait pas mentit, le lendemain elles prirent un avion pour l'inde, où se trouvait le QG des force militaire du "nouvel ordre". L'homme, qui s'appelait Daniel Ryyso, leur avait présenté d'autre enfant...tous des garçons! Et a partir de la elles suivirent un entraînement acharné. Trois ans, trois longue années d'entraînement avaient transformé les deux enfants en machine à tuer, ne ressentant de sentiment que pour son partenaire. Ambre était méconnaissable, ses long cheveux continuellement attaché en une queue haute, dégagé une beauté froide, dont les étrange yeux vert percé l'âme. Sa silhouette gracile était parfaite et elle était maintenant perfectionnée dans les armes blanches, arme a feu, art martiaux, et autre technique de guerre redoutable. On pouvait toujours la voir portant son éternelle combinaison noir, uniforme de son groupe, avec une cigarette à la bouche. Elle souriait toujours sadiquement. Erine aussi avait changer, elle était devenue un peu garçon manquée, ses cheveux était couper court. Elle aimer faire la fête et jouer à des jeux dangereux avec ses camarades. Elle était aussi redoutable qu'Ambre dans tous les domaines possible. Toutes les deux était les meilleures de leur unité et exécuter leurs mission avec une perfection incomparable. Mais elles étaient aussi devenues les plus grosse fumeuse du groupe.

Etant des femmes elles étaient plus crédible dans leur domaine. Thomas, un jeune homme du groupe traînait souvent autour d'Ambre, en fait s'était son petit amis, un couple d'assassin, sans fois ni loi, qu'Erine se complaisait à critiquer sous les sourire sadique de son amie. Mais un jour cette joie morbide bascula...une mission les mis dans la pire des situation…

Toute leur unité fut envoyée dans un hangar où des criminels se cachaient, mais personne ne leur avait dit combien il y en avait… Il étaient une trentaine, si ce n'est plus, et tous armés jusqu'aux dents. Lorsque le groupe fut entré ils se firent tirer dessus, personne ne put échapper aux balles, en particulier les filles qui étaient en première ligne. Ambre eut juste le temps de pousser Erine au sol, derrière une caisse. Elle se retourna vers les autres pour lancer un repliement mais trois balles lui transpercèrent la poitrine. Son ordre se fondit dans un cri de douleur et elle tomba lourdement sur le sol. Erine se précipita en criant et Thomas la sortie du hangar. Ambre ouvrit faiblement les yeux.

-Ambre, reste éveillé, lui répété sans cesse la voix cassé de thomas.

Ambre leur sourit faiblement, son sourire était incroyablement doux. Rien de sadique, rien de triste.

-Je vous aime vraiment tout les deux, leur répondit-t-elle faiblement. A plus tard, je vous attendrais sur l'autre rive du styxe.

Sa tête roula en arrière et son corps inerte gisait dans les bras de Thomas qui hurlait son nom. Erine regarda son amie, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, elle essayer de dire quelque chose a Thomas, mais aucuns de ses mots ne sortaient, sa douleur les noyer avant qu'ils aient franchis ses lèvre. Dans sa tête, ses souvenirs avec Ambre remonter.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMBREEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Son cris déchira ses corde vocale, malgré la présence de ses camarades elle ne voyait que le corps son amie, sa sœur de sang, la dernière famille qui lui restait. Elle était seule désormais…L'équipe vint rapidement à bout des assaillants. Mais Erine s'en fichait, elle brûlait d'une rage sourde. Quand on vint prendre le corps de son amie elle ne bougea pas les yeux interminablement dans le vide, elle était livide et sa respiration était très lente. Qu'allait-t-elle devenir? Elles avaient grandis ensemble et elle se retrouvait toute seule, seule, seule, seule...elle n'oublierait jamais que le dernier geste de son amie fut de la pousser hors d'atteinte des balles. Maintenant pour Erine la seule chose qui contait s'était semer mort et destruction...

Erine passait son temps dans la salle d'entraînement, en peu de temps elle cassa la moitié des appareils, elle ne pensait qu'à Ambre car ça décupler sa force, même si elle en souffrait. A l'enterrement de son amie elle ne pleura pas, elle ne pleurait plus. Au début les garçons avaient essayer de la distraire, l'ancienne Erine leur manquait. Thomas demanda très vite à être transféré dans un autre secteur. C'était le seul à qui Erine disait bonjour ou accordait un infime sourire qui disparaissait aussitôt et cette sombre ambiance dura pendant près de 1 ans, une longue année où Erine devint redoutable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Meï et Krystall

**Genre :** Général

**Rating :** K+

**Disclamer : **Cette fiction est la propriété privé de Krystall et Meï.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais pourtant dans un endroit étrange peuplé d'humain moyenâgeux et de dragon, Ambre, l'assassin sans coeur, avait rouvert les yeux.

Tout d'abor elle ne comprit pas. Elle se souvint des balles, des larmes et du néant et maintenant elle se trouvait nue dans un lit immense avec à son coté une femme portant des habits d'un autre age. Ambre se demanda si elle faisait un rêve ou un cauchemar. Elle regarda la chambre et fut frappé par la décoration. Tout ressemblait au moyen age de son monde et elle avait l'impression d'être chez elle

La femme à son coté entama la conversation

- Ha! Mais elle ouvre enfin les yeux notre petite! Ne craignez rien vous êtes au château du roi Yhan II, et nous vous avons trouver dans le temple du palais, a moitié morte.

-...

Ambre essaya de s'asseoir mais la femme l'en empêchât.

- Vous êtes blessée ! Si vous voulez quelque chose vous me demander !

- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda-t-elle doucement

- Je m'appelle Marlaïne, je suis une des domestiques du palais. Répondit elle. Et toi, qui es tu et d'où viens tu ?

-Je ...heu

Elle balbutia, ne se souvenant plus de son nom. Elle chercha quelque chose de familier des yeux mais s'affola vite.

-Allons, allons, calmez vous, je vais vous amenez de quoi vous habiller maintenant reposez vous.

Ambre obéit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Mais ses souvenirs devinrent de plus en plus flous et elle sombra dans l'inconscience. A son réveille, Marlaïne était revenue et tenait dans ses mains une robe, semblait-t-il.

-Je vous la pose sur le lit et je vous laisse vous habiller, si vous avez besoin appelez moi.

Marlaïne se retira laissant Ambre à ses réflexions. Pourquoi attendre plus ?

Elle se leva tant bien que mal et enfila la robe. Elle était vraiment belle habillée comme cela. Et sans attendre plus, voulant comprendre elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre

…

Erine quand à elle devenait de plus en plus associable. Elle enchaîner les missions avec différents partenaire mais ne le laissait jamais faire quoi que se soit. Mais un jour, Ryyso leur emmena un nouveau. Un gars d'une vingtaine d'année qui s'appelait Max. Il fut d'office désigné comme nouveau coéquipier d'Erine. Malgré le fait qu'il sortait tout juste de l'école d'apprentissage, il était très doué.

Lors d'une mission particulière, la jeune fille avait faillit tout faire rater mais il lui avait sauvé la vie et ils réussirent la mission parfaitement. Ce fut à partir de se jour qu'elle lui accorda sa confiance et qu'elle se mit à lui dire d'autre chose que ce qui concerner les missions.

- Erine ?!?

- Hein ?

- C'est sympa de m'écouter !

Ils étaient seuls dans la salle d'entraînement et Max avait commencé à lui parler de comment il s'était fait repéré par Ryyso. Ce qui avait rappelé des souvenir à Erine.

- Désolé. Dit elle d'un ton absent.

- Pas grave… Mais dit moi… Il arrêta de soulever des pois l'air embarrassé.

- Mmm ?

- Pourquoi… Tu… Ne parle plus aux autres ?

- Hein ? Elle se figea au milieu de son 707ème abdos journalier. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Ils m'ont dit que avant t'étais super complice avec eux et que depuis une mission ou il s'est passé je ne sais pas quoi, ils n'ont pas voulu me le dire, tu ne t'amuse plus avec eux.

Il n'osait pas la regarder, ce qui lui donnait l'aire d'un gamin et qui fit sourire Erine. Elle se remit à faire ses abdos sans répondre, alors il se leva et se plaça devant elle.

- Quoi ? Lui demanda elle en continuant.

Il lui attrapa le poignet pour la stopper.

- Réponds moi… Sil te plait…


End file.
